Forum:Aetri v Aliaron
Aetri: "You ready?" He draws her sword Aliaron "'''Whenever you are." Aliaron draws her sword. '''Aetri "Just a moment" He walks up to Aliaron and dulls her blade with magic, then does the same to his own. "Alright, now we can begin." He says: Thrysta vindr and sends a blast of air at Aliaron Aliaron: '''She whispers: "''Deloi moi". ''A wall of Earth erupts in from of her and blocks the blast. The Earth falls the the ground again. '''Aetri In a flash, he is right beside her, swinging his sword, and he says Brisingr which sends a blast of fire at her Aliaron: '''She quickly holds up her sword to block the strike while saying: "Skölir nosu fra brisingr!" The flames split before they hit her and she is unharmed. '''Aetri He dodges around behind her and swings again, trying to work his way into her mind Aliaron: '''She says: "Garjzla letta" The spell stops light from coming into Aetri's eyes, making him temporarily blind. '''Aetri since she didnt block it, his strike connects with her back. Frustrated that he let his mental guard down, he says Garjzla and he can see again. He focuses on locking his mind down, and says Garjzla again, this time to hurl light at her Aliaron: '''She says: "Skölir" and is shielded from the light blast. She thrusts her sword towards his chest. '''Aetri He hops backwards out of range, and then lunges at her Aliaron: '''She sidesteps and swings at his back. '''Aetri He turns around and blocks, then sends a blast of fire at her, still working to break in to her mind Aliaron: '''She mutters the spell, "Skölir nosu fra brisingr!" again and lunges at Aetri. '''Aetri He deflects her blade, and sticks his foot in front of hers while her swings at her back Aliaron: '''She quickly drops onto her stomach and lashes out with her foot as the sword passes over her. '''Aetri He steps out of the way, and places his foot on her back and his sword on her neck. "I win" he declares. Aliaron: "'''Nice work, Aetri! That was excellent! But not good enough..." She swings her arm backwards and strikes his leg with the hilt of her sword. '''Aetri He removes his foot "You forgot one thing, though." He pokes her in the back of the neck with his sword. Aliaron: '''"Thrysta Vendrin!" The spell pushes Aetri away from Aliaron. She gets back to her feet. '''Aetri ''Reisa Aliaron She is levitated in the air ''Thyrsta ''she is thrown away. '''Aliaron: '"Reisa Aliaron!" She stops herself from falling and drops herself on the ground. "Garjzla!" She sends a blast of ligth flying at Aetri. Aetri Skölir the light goes around him. Moi'' Reisa, Thrysta!'' Dirt rise up, clump together, and fly at her. Malthinae the earth binds her in place. Thrysta the earth compresses against her Aliaron: '''"Deloi moi!" The earth collapses away from her and flies back towards Aetri. '''Aetri Thrysta vindr ''a gust of air disperses the earth. ''Gath un reisa du rakr a thick mist covers the area. He rushes to her side, and strikes at the back of her knee. Aliaron: '''She hears footsteps from behind her and instinctively takes a step forward. The blade misses by a little bit. She spins around. "Adurna!" She manipulates the water in the mist to dry up and disappear. '''Aetri ''Malthinae'' she is bound in place. Aliaron: "'Brakka du vanyalí sem huildar!" ' The magic binding her wears off and she lunges at Aetri. Aetri He sidesteps and says Moi malthinae ''thierra kalfis''. her feet are imobilized in rock. He swings at her''' Aliaron: '''She holds up her sword to block. "Thrysta Vendrin!" The spell pushes Aetri away. Aliaron quickly grabs her bow, magically dulls the arrows, and fires an arrow at Aetri. '''Aetri Gath sem oro un lam iet the arrow lands in his hand, and he discards it. Thrysta vindr since her feet are still immobilized, she falls backwards. Stenr Malthinae rocks cover and confine her. He walks up to her. Garjzla he sends a blast of light at her from point blank range. Aliaron: 'Good fight, elf. You did well. ''She raises her hands in defeat. '''Aetri ''Moí stenr ''the rock falls away, and he helps her to her feet. "You too."